As a liquid crystal display panel, a display panel using a flexible resin base has been known (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-230072). The display panel includes a pair of substrates which are aligned and superimposed. When such a display panel is used, a display device designed to be thinned or curved at its end portion can be implemented. A display panel in which a color filter layer is formed at a position other than a position between the pair of substrates with a liquid crystal layer sandwiched therebetween has been known (Japanese Patent No. 2533301 Specification, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H06-214111, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H09-197391).
However, each of substrates in the liquid crystal display panel is largely in contact with the liquid crystal layer. Therefore, these substrates are bonded to each other with only a sealant having a small width at their periphery region. In addition, the flexible resin base has flexibility and expandability. In processes for manufacturing a liquid crystal display device using such a resin base, a pixel electrode in a sub-pixel region in a transistor substrate and a color filter in a sub-pixel region in an opposite substrate may shift in position from each other (hereinafter referred to as a “shift in position”). For example, processes for manufacturing the display panel include a step of attaching an optical film and a step of separating a protection film from the substrate before attaching the optical film. In this case, either one of a first substrate SR1 and a second substrate SR2 is pulled by an apparatus used in this step, as illustrated in FIG. 24. As a result, one of the substrates may shift in position from the other substrate. The shift in position may occur in an entire display region. The shift in position between substrates may occur in steps such as a step of adsorption to a conveyance medium when the display device is conveyed, a step of separating a glass substrate from a resin base, and a step of heating (autoclaving) for removing bubbles on a polarizer plate. In addition, the flexible resin base bends in a thickness direction of a liquid crystal layer. As a result, a shift in position may occur between the substrates.
If an end side 73a of a flexible display panel is curved, as illustrated in FIG. 25, one of a first substrate SR1 and a second substrate SR2 may shift in position from the other substrate. When the shift in position occurs between the pair of substrates, a light which is inherently transmitted a color filter is not irradiated to the color filter, and an image to be displayed cannot be displayed.